Where Destiny Lies
by Ella Anders
Summary: Bloom Peter's life is hell. But one night changes all she ever knew, even about herself. Just who is she? Who can she trust, really? Now swept up in a world of fantasy filled with magic, lies and secrets, Bloom must find her way- and what led her there. Good thing her roommates are just as messed up. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Where Destiny Lies**

**By Ella Anders**

**July, 20th 2019**

**Summary: Bloom Peter's life is hell. But one night changes all she ever knew, even about herself. Just who is she? Who can she trust, really? Now swept up in a world of fantasy filled with magic, lies and secrets, Bloom must find her way- and what led her there. Good thing her roommates are just as messed up. AU. **

**Authoress' Note: Being the YA writer I am, plus knowing that there is a upcoming live-action adaption of the series coming. And after seeing the leaked audition videos, well, honestly Midnight and I where tempted. And she won as you can tell. On record, I have no idea what they are planning on doing, but this is my play off what little has been posted. ****Very AU, and a darker young adult take on the series that I really have never done before. At least where fan fiction is concerned.**

**This is also a slight homage slash anniversary gift for my pending ten-year anniversary. Ahhh, I feel old. Please do not rub it in!**

** I hope you enjoy a new side of the story we know.  
**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow. I, the authoress do not own and or profit from anything.**

* * *

Chapter One

From her spot outside Gardenia High School's entrance, fourteen-year-old Bloom Peters watched idly as the rain continued to downpour. Her mouth formed a frown as she allowed her back to lean against the cold exterior wall. Subconsciously, she fished around in her jacket pocket to retrieve her phone. Fifteen till four. Her expression hardened some, as her brows knit as she idly scrolled through her messages.

Off in the distance the teen heard the familiar chatter of her peers. It took willpower to not grumble, but a small sigh escaped her lips. She really wasn't in any mood to deal with them- or honestly anyone at that point. It was a bad day and she wanted nothing more than to vanish under her blankets. Not knowing what else to do, Bloom lowered her head and allowed her long red mane to fall around her face as other students passed by without even earning a passing glance. After carefully listening and waiting for their voices to fade and footsteps become muffled; Bloom peeked up though her bangs and spotted a familiar car and driver. For a moment a small flash of something resembling a smile appeared on her face as she swiftly dashed for the vehicle and hopped inside.

With a sheepish grin and a slight shrug, the man started. "Meeting ran late and I hit traffic." He offered up as an apology as he tugged at the top of his tie. "Those clients always always get their time-zones mixed up."

As Bloom bucked in and offered a slight understanding smile with a reassuring nod. "Daylights Savings time must make everything more fun."

He offered a snort, that was no lie. As he reached back toward the wheel, he changed a glance of his passenger. Oh no, he knew that look. Exhaling a breath, the man once more focused his attention back towards Bloom. Casually he offered up an arm towards her and comforting smile. "Hard day? Wanna talk?"

Bloom rubbed her shoulder, her gaze averting his. "Eh, guess I'm learning the hard way that all young adult novels and high school films are full of it." She paused for a moment, allowed her hand to squeeze her shoulder blade. Her voice softened, and light eyes began to water some. "I-I miss him ...a lot, dad."

"Oh, sweetie." Her father- Mike, frowned as he whipped away a fallen tear. "I know it's hard. You and Andy had always been together ..." Bloom closed her eyes and gripped her chest. Mentally, Mike wanted to slap himself. He wasn't helping by stirring up memory lane. "I'm sure once he gets acclimated to the new timezone and everything you will be- um, what do you kids call it? Face-chatting all the time."

Bloom made a face, "It's FaceTime, Dad."

Mike flashed a smile, "See. Technology is great." With that he started the car and started towards home. Doing what he could to help lighten the mood, Mike continued to ramble on. Pulling out all the stops with all his most notable 'dad jokes'.

Though Bloom did what she could to humor her father's attempts at improving her mood, she only really half minded the conversation. Wishing that she could just grab her earbuds and blast whatever song came up on her playlist first. The sound of rain only reminded Bloom of saying goodbye to Andy at the airport only the previous weekend.

Andy…

Bloom pressed her forehead against the cold glass widow, twirling a lock her hair between her fingers. Once more on her phone she made a point of looking up the time zone difference between Andy's new home and there in California.

Just as she called up a search suddenly the car jerked, pulling Bloom from her thoughts the redhead frantically looked towards her father. His teeth were clenched as he attempted to regain control of the car. With her eyes wide and mouth dropped ready to ask what happened. A small spark flashed before her eyes.

"DAD!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

Beep...beep...beep…

That was the sound that awoke Bloom.

As conscientiousness slowly returned, she began to feel dazed and disoriented. That is on top of being annoyed with the constant beeping. At the back of her mind she mused if her father had changed her alarm to mess with her as he did. If he did he was certainly in for it this time. Switching out his shaving cream for whipped cream seemed like a fair retaliation.

However, Bloom's revenge was short lived when she heard her mother's voice saying her name. Normally it wasn't uncommon for her to come and wake Bloom after the alarm when off for who knows how many times. But this time- this time it was different. Rather than a mix of cheerfulness and slightly annoyed, it was more anxious, could that be it- and had she been crying? Or caught a cold, her voice was raspy like when she was sick, or when the family pet bunny, Kiko, had died.

Regardless, Bloom was a combination of concerned and intrigued. Thinking nothing of it, she tried to open her eyes- only to see that it was more trying that normal. Huh. Maybe she just hadn't slept well, or was getting sick as well. The teen slowly pushed her torso up to try and get in a sitting position- but wasn't able to. She was being pushed back, almost like she was tethered to something.

The feeling of worry overcame Bloom, her heart raced and blood started to chill. And that beeping got worse.

What the hell was going on?

Adrenaline blasting through her, Bloom's eyes flew open.

This wasn't what she had been expecting to see.

She wasn't in her room, she had no idea where she was. A glance around the small, sterile room filled with medical machines, supplies. An oversized whiteboard set her heart on fire as she saw her name written alongside some doctors and nurses. It confirmed once of her worst fears. Panicked she did the most automatic and childish thing her mind flashed to, at the top of her lungs she yelled for her parents as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

In a flash a small flood of medical staff along with her mother flooded into the room and swarmed her. A commotion of smoothing comments where fired left and right as a nurse checked her vitals and a doctor checked the stats on the machines that Bloom was attached to.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" Bloom blurted out questions as fast her mind generated them. Scrubbing her mind for any trace of memory that led her to be sourced by scrubbed workers.

Finally, her mother managed to squeeze past a nurse that had collected a blood sample. "Bloom." Their eyes meet, Bloom focused solely on her mother. She was paler than normal, her eyes full of tears had deep bags underneath and where a shade of bright red that envied Bloom's hair. Bloom was conflicted to just ask what was going on, but instead opted to reach out for a hug. But the efforts where for not as she felt a cord pull her and a nurse lightly scold her for her movement.

Her mother made a face at the woman and gasped Bloom's hand, "Don't worry, dear. It will be alright."

Bloom made a face, before she could even try to once more press for questions. Someone else commanded the room. There was figure clothed in a long white doctor's coat standing by the machine closest to Bloom spoke. Was a clasp her hands, all eyes fell onto her "That's quite enough for now, I need a moment alone with my patient." The woman, that Bloom assumed was the doctor who's name was scribbled on the board, watched carefully as the nurses filed out and waited until the door closed before she addressed Bloom and her mother.

"I apologize for them; so many of them are parents, they get highly concerned when they see someone come in around their kids' ages." With that she spent no time introducing herself and then promptly asking Bloom the most generic and annoying question any doctor can ask; how she was feeling.

There was a clear knee-jerk answer to that, but Bloom found herself hesitating. Her eyes slowly looked round, now more aware of what was going on she found herself tremble some. A feeling of unknown fear loomed over her, in a way with each passing second she became more fearful of the answer she was going to get. She grasped at her chest, shaken and in a hushed tone she once more asked, "What happened?"

The doctor's expression softened as she pulled a chair close to the side of the bed. "You, Bloom are a very lucky girl." Her mother held Bloom's hand tighter and the doctor softly rubbed her arm above the blood pressure cuff.

"Police are investing, but there was an accident, sweetie. Daddy's car lost control when your guys were headed home, somehow- a fire broke out under the hood. Someone must have seen it and called 911." Vanessa started, her voice shaking as tears poured out.

Knowing that the mother was beside herself, the doctor offered a box of tissues and continued. "You were hurt pretty bad, several parts of your body had been exposed to the fire and as a result you have varying burns. Their mostly contained to your lower back and legs and likely to heal with only minor scarring. Once your healed we can explore options to help with that, if you would like." The doctor paused for a moment, allowing Bloom to take in what she had been told.

A sad look danced in the older woman's eyes as she watched Bloom's still expression. With a deep breath she once more rubbed her patient's arm. "Do you recall any of the accident, Bloom?"

Bloom wracked her mind for any fragment of memory. She shook her head, "Last thing I remember is Dad making bad jokes. Speaking of wh-" There was a tight squeeze on the hand her mother held stop Bloom mid word.

"It's normal for some to not remember details of accidents. But the burns aren't everything, I'm right leg was impacted in the wreckage-"

Bloom's eyes went wide, she attempted to free her hand from her mother and throw the covers aside and see the leg for herself, but she instead found herself tremble. Tears welling up the two words clogged her mind. Impacted. Wreckage.

There was suddenly a flash, an image of flames dashed across her own voice, filled with fright and desperation calling out for something she couldn't make out.

Her chest felt tight, and a series of sharp stabbing pain followed. Vision became blurry as she cupped at her chest with her one free hand and started gasping for air.

Alarmed, Vanessa stood and and frantically looked towards the doctor. The other woman meet her eyes for only a moment, "It's a panic attack." This only alarmed Vanessa, she wrapped her arms around her daughter's shaking frame offering up support and what she could in terms of comfort.

The indescribable sensation lasted for what Bloom felt like a lifetime. Each moment both her mother and doctor did everything they could to comfort and guide her through it. As the lingering pain in her chest subsided, Bloom protested the suggestion of waiting to tell her the rest.

Reluctantly, it was a request that was obliged. Much to Bloom's horror, she learnt that her leg had been impacted resulted in what had been several surgeries that she had been unaware. They had been mostly successful, but there had been serve nerve damage and she, even with therapy, likely have to use a cane at the least to assist her with walking.

If Bloom had been her normal self, she by that point would have been simply joking about how she would be morning about her forgone dream of being a prima ballerina.

"I know it's a lot to take in, dear. And nothing happens overnight-"

"What about Dad?" Bloom looked towards her mother, "Why isn't he here? You-you haven't said anything about him."

Any color that was in Vanessa's face was long, slowly and steadily, she lowered herself beside her daughter on the hospital bed. She softly caressed her daughter's cheek, tears once more falling down her cheeks. Her lips trembled, mind flooded with emotions as it tried to find the right words.

Trouble was, there was never any right words for this.

"I'm so sorry, Bloom ...he's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rocking on the balls of her feet, and trying to pull the odd hued pink goop from her sunny blonde locks. Stella did her best to plaster her brightest and most charming smile across her face. Mentally reminding herself to remain composed, and her emotions contained. If she acted like it wasn't a big deal, maybe- just perhaps the headmistress wouldn't make it into one. Right?

Feeling confident, Stella straighten and pushed out her chest. She totally had this.

The door the headmistress' office cracked opened and the head the school's head of discipline appeared. With a stirn look on her face, the woman slid up her glasses on the bridge of her nose and glared at Stella with a look that screamed 'I-don't-even-want-to know-but-it's-my-job'. Stella's mouth opened to speak, but was cut short as the woman raised a hand. "Spare me from pleasantries. Now come."

To this Stella merely stopped and blinked. She knew the professor was non-nonsense, but this wasn't the same tone she often used. And it was kind of scary. As she shuffled into the office, she became painfully aware of just how much her heeled wedges, coated with gunk, squeaked. Biting her lower lip, she shuffled past the professor and took the familiar seat before the large desk that dominated the room. She shifted in her seat, Stella's glance feel towards the front of the desk. Just was she was about to ramble off her explanation, she noticed that the headmistress was nowhere in sight.

"Huh?!"

"The headmistress had, ahem- other matters that required her absence. That is all I know in regards to the matter, don't try and press things." The professor pulled out a small handheld device, that Stella recounted as a very dated camera. "I was asked to tend to this matter and video your recounting of what just occurred. Please state your name, and the reason for being called to the office."

"Princess Stella Lucette Vasilisa of Solaria...are you sure that thing's working?" Stella began, as she scrunched her brows and pointed towards the small item that hovered a few feet away. With a twisted smile, she leaned forward in her seat trying to get a better look. That is until a loud clap snapped her back into focus. "He-he, right." Her hand flew to her neck as she laughed nervously carefully averting her eyes from the woman to her left. "I'm the crown princess of the realm of Solaria, fairy of the s-"

"I didn't ask for a self introduction, Miss. Stella. Explain the reason why you are in this office and the events that lead you here. In detail."

Stella crossed her legs, and flashed a cheeky smile. Dismissed she waved hand, "You know it wasn't anything major. I just, kind of, well- blew up the potion's lab. Just a tiny bit. No one was hurt or anything!" Even without looking over her shoulder, Stella could hear the barely audible huff from the older woman and the burning glaze that was fixed on her. "It was an honest mistake. Professor Sybilla wanted us to try and make a metamorphose potion. And changing color is a form of metamorphose, right? Everyone agrees that our school's pink walls are, maybe, just a little dated, so I thought we would modernize the look and try and make a new shade of pink. Homage to the old, and step into the future."

"You have got to be kidding me." The words made Stella flinch as she did what she could to retain her composure.

"And let me tell you, it was going great. That is until I ran out of dragon scales. So I decided to improvise and use some silver embers in its stead. One minute I have this gorgeous shade of forming and then the next- kaboom! It really was an honest mistake. Experiments go wrong all the time, isn't how the pant suit came to be?"

Before Stella could continue, the professor stepped forward and grabbed the camera. After turning the recording off, she slowly looked over her shoulder and shot a glance at the perky blonde. With a groan she cocked a brow, "Let me be the first to tell you this. There is no such thing as an 'honest' mistake. Or any mistake."

* * *

"Our investigation has concluded that there is no evidence of foul play. We are unable to determine what might have caused the accident." A tall, yet chunky officer by the name of Office Martinez began as he folded his arms.

It had been about a month since the accident, yet each passing day things started to make less and less sense. At least it did to Bloom. Thanks to the extent of her injuries, and perhaps the overprotective nature of both her mother and healthcare providers, Bloom still found herself in the same room she had woken from weeks prior. The only new addition was a stack of books, a new phone she refused to turn on, and various arrangements of flowers that lined her window.

At the back of her mind, a part of her wanted to get discharged as soon as possible and get back to her life. To forget her new normal of sorts and go on like it was all a bad dream. Another gradually accepted her fate as a broken girl with burn marks across her body and a useless leg that left her unable to care for herself like any other teenager. The only ounce of gratitude came from the ability to shield herself away from everything and validate her excuse to return any and all missed messages. Not that there were that many to begin with. The mere thought of walking back into school left her in a cold sweat. She was the brainy freak who skipped a grade with a sketchbook and fantasy novels before, now…it was too paralyzing. Just thinking about the remarks of her classmates made Bloom vow to never return to school again.

But in reality, the only thing she felt was pure and total nothing. Numb. Whether it be the mix of her list of medication, the physical therapy sessions or what everyone was calling the emotional fall out and looming depression. Bloom didn't know, nor care. She was now a girl that had lost her best friend and father. The dreams of being an artist were now replaced with the hope of graduating from a walker to a cane and being able to go to the bathroom without aid. It was a pathetic existence.

So at that moment as she watched the officers speak to her and her mother, Bloom didn't feel anything. All she could do is watch meaningless words come from his mouth, and her mother's somber expression as tears once more fell down her face.

"Cars don't just wreak on their own, or burst into flames!" Vanessa protested as she bawled her hands into fist.

Officer Martinez shook his head as he looked to his partner, "Surveillance footage shows that there were no other drivers even remotely close to the vehicle. Eye witness, and even the statement your daughter here present provides no real details."

The other police officer, a woman, nodded her head, her voice soft as she began. "Because of the damage to the car and Mr. Peter's state, we can't properly conclude that it was at the fault of the vehicle or perhaps some type of medical condition or medication reaction that caused the accident."

The room went still as Vanessa sobbed. "We are terribly sorry for your loss, but there is nothing more we can do. Sadly, this is a closed case we might never know the answers to. They say that mistakes sometimes happen for no reason, well, sometimes it's the same with accidents."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Bloom. Bloom."

A ray of light danced around Bloom's frame as she tumbled in the darkness. Slowly raising her hands, her fingers danced around the shimmering and glittery light. The shining particles latched on her fingertips sending her hands aglow.

The tingling sensation made Bloom smile as she moved her fingers in the air before her, as she began to draw whatever came to mind. First a simple star, then a butterfly. The corner of her lip twisted at the simplicity of work. She chewed on her lip until her eyes flashed with inspiration. In a flash her hands moved at light speed, moving left and right, up and down.

As the image before her emerged in thick, sparking lines Bloom's smile brightened as she laughed. It felt so _good, _so free. Right even. The feeling of true joy was addicting, intoxicating that she started to get carried away. Working faster and faster. That is until a single glistening dot roared. Alarmed, Bloom snapped her neck to see what was happening. Her smile faded, and her stomach dropped instantly.

The one beautiful, golden ray of light flashed into a small single spark of fire.

"No, no." Bloom pleaded, her voice waving as her face fell to horror as the line beside it slowly changed into a flame until her entire work became a single, horrific ring of fire.

Taking a step back, Bloom's body shook to the point she fell backwards and landed on her back. Trembling, she slowly raised her hands until they came into view. Bloom opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

Her hands were on fire.

"Bloom!"

With a jolt, Bloom's eyes flew open as she found herself propped up on her mountain of pillows. Panting, the red-head found herself gasping for air. Her heart pounding so loud it echoed in her ears, her body trembled as she threw her bedding to the side and looked down at her frame. With hazed vision and a minimal light she surveyed herself. There was no fire.

The adrenaline from moments ago slowly faded and a sea of relief and exhaustion took its place. Drawing a deep breath, Bloom flopped back down on her back. Her right arm danged over her sweat covered forehead as she steadied her breathing.

"It's okay," a small, dry voice cut through the thumps of heart. "It's okay. Just a dream. Just a horrible, horrible dream…"

Bloom sighed as she looked to her bedside table, hesitatingly she used her free arm to grab her phone. With a single motion she drew the device towards her face and turned the screen on. Upon seeing the glowing text, she made a face.

"One, freaking, a.m. and of course, today…" She huffed as she dropped the phone back down to her side and twisted herself on her side, pulling the previously discharged blankets around her. Bloom drew her knees towards her chest, well, the best she could and tried to make herself crawl into a ball.

Her light eyes began to feel wet, and under her breath she resolved. "I'm not getting out of bed today, no matter what."

* * *

It was a shame that it didn't take resolve alone to achieve a goal.

It was nearly ten in morning when Vanessa once more found herself standing before her daughter's room. Her expression remained somber as she nervously eyed the door before her. Shifting her weight between her legs, the older woman drew back for a moment. "Bloom, sweetie, why don't we go and see that new art exhibit opening up downtown tonight?" She rehearsed with a cheery smile and friendly smile. The same bright and cheer persona she used to her customers…

Vanessa suppressed a sigh as her knees buckled in some. She shook her head dismissing her performance. Raking a hand through her hair, she stepped back from the room. Mentally she tried to recollect herself, reevaluate how to proceed.

"Oh, there is no right way. Going in like that is almost like I'm saying, 'I know today sucks, but let's just forget about it and have fun'. No, Bloom would be offended by that- even I would be offended." Vanessa paused her musing when she chanced a glance at a phone hanging a little way down the hallway.

It was from nearly two years prior, of the once very happy Peters family at their favorite, and reliable, annual summer beach trip. Twin-tailed Bloom smiled brightly behind a pair of shining braces as she posed with a beach ball. And there was a much younger version of Vanessa herself, smiling just as brightly holding up water balloons she was moments away from hitting her family with. And in the center, of course, was a very sunburnt Mike. In true dorky father fashion donning the most bright and annoying hawaiian style shirt he could find.

Just thinking back on the memory made Vanessa shed a tear. She had already spent the better part of the morning moping and crying herself, she had almost been sure she had no more tears left in her. But apparently she was wrong.

But she needed to be strong, to smile. Bloom needed her. With that though in mind, Vanessa snapped herself back to reality and drew her tears away.

"Here we go," She told herself as she offered a small series of knocks on the door before slowly letting herself in. "Good morning, Bloom. I made some fresh strawberry pancakes with chocolate chips!"

With care, Vanessa reached for the light switch, holding her breath as she anticipated the mess that was her fifteen-year-old's bedroom. Needless to say the disaster of a bedroom mirrored what she had pictured as the lights came on. There was a thought to say something in regards, but that was forgotten as she took note of Bloom's current state. Laying in the middle of a heap of blankets on her bed in the fetal position with a pile of tissues laying discharged around the bed.

Vanessa felt her shoulder's slump. Truly a daughter like her mother.

"Since when do you want to go to art exhibit?" Was Bloom's first response to Vanessa's proposal. With her brows raised the red-head was every bit as skeptical about the adult's plan as Vanessa had assumed she would be.

Thankfully, Vanessa had prepared well in advance. After a few rounds of persistence on her part, she had managed to get a reluctant Bloom to agree to a mini girl's night out. But sadly, that is where the easy part ended. And the fighting began.

"There is one more thing," Vanessa began as she walked back into their small dining area. Draped in her arms was dark blue fabric. "I found this in the back of my closet," Vanessa began as she reached for the top of the hanger and allowed the cloth to drop revealing a short, off the shoulder dress.

Between a few bites of food, Bloom eyed the dress. She nodded approvingly, "Wow, mom. It's pretty. I have never seen you with this on before."

Vanessa flushed, "Glad you approve. Actually the last time I had this on I was about your age, actually. Speaking of, I was thinking maybe since this is a little more of a fancy affair you might want to wear it."

The light expression on Bloom's face dropped, as did the fork in her hand. As the mental silverware clanged against the plate, Bloom's head fell as her bangs covered her face. "I could never get away with something like that…."

"You have a lovely figure, dear. Believe me the dress code at my school was harsher than you can imagine and no one even said a word. Still it's pretty stylish, don't you think? Plus with you skin tone and hair-"

"I'm a freak!" Bloom's voice boomed, her gaze slowly left her plate and met with her mother's. Eyes watering, Bloom shook her head. "I can't wear something like that, my legs still have burn marks and scars from the accident. And my cane-" She started as she reached to her side and waved the medical item. "Will only make me stand out more."

"Bloom, none of that's true. You're-"

"YES I am. Remember when in summer when it was over one-hundred degrees and made that mistake of wearing that dress Grandmother sent? I scared a group of kids in the lobby." Vanessa opened her mouth to speak, but Bloom waved an objective hand as she stalked in her chair and cupped her face in her hands. "They cried, and called me a monster! A monster!"

Vanessa lowered her arms, placing the dress on the back of a chair, she made her way towards her now sobbing daughter. "Oh sweetie," her voice was faint as she started to wrap her arms around the red-head's shoulders. That is until Bloom took notice of her mother's efforts. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled away, instead wrapping her arms around her own shoulders and pushing her torso away from Vanessa.

Vanessa stopped short, slowly retracting her arms back as she sighed. Her lips formed into a thin line as she eyed her daughter, trying to determine what the best thing to say was. But her efforts, and silence that fell upon them was sharply interrupted by the ringing of Vanessa's phone. The woman stood, and walked into the living room.

Alone in the kitchen, Bloom could faintly hear her mother's voice grow firm. Only able to catch a few words here and there, Bloom became disinterested and looked blankly at her half eaten breakfast. She leaned back in her chair, compelling if she even had the appetite for any more or not. If she wanted to once more retreat back to her room.

Deviously eyeing her pale blue pajamas, Bloom glanced towards the back door. With a shrug, she reached for her cane and quietly made her way towards the back door. Occasionally looking over her shoulder to see if her mother had returned, and straining her ears to see if Vanessa remained on the call before she closed the door behind her.

A groan released as Bloom made her way into the small backyard and flopped down on a small area of grass. Drawing a deep breath Bloom laid back and started watching the large clouds above. Her eyes fluttered closed as a breeze caressed her face. It was almost enough to remind her of riding her bike around the city as she pretended she was flying with her arms stretched out like wings.

"I wish I had told dad how much I loved that bike, and apologize for being such a brat about making a fuss."

A line of tears started to dance down her face. That is until she heard someone clear their voice. Eyes wide, Bloom straightened herself and red faced turned to face a figure a few feet before her.

"Hello, Bloom dear. Remember me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"It's so lovely to see you fine ladies once more. It has been ages since I last visited, back when this one here was a wee little thing! My, my how time has gone by." Bloom's eye began to twitch as she watched their visitor dunk a small graham cracker in her cup of coffee.

Eldora Alexandria was the last person Bloom could think to appear at her door- or rather back door. As the older woman talked animatedly with her mother, Bloom carefully eyed the older lilac haired woman. Bloom didn't particularly care to hide her judgmental glare as the stranger mused on about her recent trip to a hidden library in the middle of nowhere in Egypt. The woman seemed all but oblivious.

That is until she wasn't.

Vanessa, god love her, smiled and laughed almost on cue. "That certainly sounds like quite the adventure, Ms. Alexandria."

"Tisk-tisk," Eldora waved her hands around, nearly sending drops of the caramel colored across the tan carpet. "Only my students call me that, and frankly I wish they wouldn't. It makes me feel so old. Please, Eldora! Eldora!"

After setting her cup down on the coffee table, the woman perched herself towards the end of her chair and clasped her hands together as she focused on Bloom. "Now tell me now, you don't quite recall me?"

"Huh," Bloom jumped back, as she saw Eldora's eyes sparklingly and transfixed on her as the teen drew back some. "Wel-well," Bloom rambled as she felt her face grow warm. "My mind's a bit all over-"

Much to Bloom's surprise, Eldora didn't seem bothered in the least with her response as she merely nodded. "Aye, it's been some time since I've been in the States. But enough about me, how are things with you, dear? Your mum and I have been gabbing on and on and you have barely made a peep."

Bloom shrugged and tried to plaster on a half hearted smile, a skill she had yet to master from her mother, that resembled a lopsided smirk. "Um, you know homework and stuff…teenage things." Eldora pursed her lips as she looked towards the cane to Bloom's side. Seeing the woman's glance, Bloom quickly injected. "You said you have students?"

This seemed to have taken the attention off Bloom's cane as Eldora's eyes lightened. "Yes, I teach history at this wonderful school in Switzerland. I don't suppose you have ever heard of Alfea College?"

"Oh, a college that must be exciting, right Bloom?" Vanessa gestured towards her daughter and started to beam, sending Bloom into cringe mode. She knew full well of what was to come. "Bloom actually only has one more year left in high school before she goes into college herself. Perhaps you might have some advice for deciding on a major?"

"Really? I was under the impression Bloom was, what only about fifteen if I'm not mistaken. Doesn't American high school end around age eighteen?"

"Normally, but Bloom skipped ahead some and with her taking her classes online now she has flown through classes at lighting speed with straight As."

Eldora's eyes narrowed, "Online? Is Bloom not being challenged enough?"

An awkward glance was exchanged between mother and daughter. They had already had their share of long winded fights and explanation between themselves and others involving Bloom leaving her former high school in favor of the cyber charter she attended. Despite the Peters women's conviction of it being the right decision, they did what they could to avert the subject. No need to reopen old wounds of memories that lead to Bloom leaving Gardina High in tears and right to the hospital- again.

"Reasons." Was their knee jerk response.

With her head tilted, Eldora made a face. Thankfully she didn't push and insist on elaboration of the response. Something that made Bloom feel slightly at ease until their visitor added. "Alfea actually is a boarding school that does what you call here high school education into- what is that again, undergraduate 'college'. Perhaps if Bloom isn't feeling like she is gaining what she can from a screen, and is wanting a change of pace it might be worth a look into. Admission wouldn't be nothing but a formality for someone with relations."

The corner of Vanessa's lip dipped into a frown as she waved her hand. "That is very nice, but for now Bloom is happy with her education and has some exciting classes she just signed up for next semester."

* * *

Much to the Peters women, mostly Bloom, delight the conversation and visit from Eldora had ended quite quickly after that. But sadly with brunch the next day, the two were far from out of the woods from seeing the eccentric teacher.

"Just who was she again?" Bloom asked as she flopped down on the couch.

Vanessa laughed, "Some second cousin twice removed on my father's side. Or a third cousin from your great grandmother's brother…? I have no idea. Last time she visited you were barely walking, it's been so long I almost forgot about her… weird, isn't it?"

* * *

Humming under her breath, Eldora slowly made her way down the sidewalk. A smile on her face formed as her phone chimed. "Yes, the visit went well. She's well on her way."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Oh mom, are you _sure _about this?" Bloom pressed for about the twentift time as she folded her arms, her eyes quickly glancing in every direction seeking out any prying eyes. Her lips formed a thin line as she watched a bubby group of young, presumably, college aged girls rush past the car. Their expressions bright and carefree as they laughed and goofed off, ever unaware of Bloom's presence that formed into envy.

An exasperated sigh signaled the red-head's attention from the giddy girls back to her mother. "Yes, Bloom." Vanessa began as she undid her seat belt and quickly checked over her make-up in the mirror. "Between those leggings and boots no one will even notice...are you sure your feet will be okay, though? You only wore them a couple times."

Bloom made a sligh face as she looked down at the shimming dress from that morning. Her mother had been right, though Bloom resisted vocally expressing it. A little creativity with a pair of thick black leggings and boots that went half way up her leg not only made the dress more edgy and modern, but camouflage Bloom's legs. Bloom had been taken back after dressing when she saw her reflection, for a moment she almost looked like a normal teen. That is bar the cane, there was no getting away from that if she wanted to actually walk.

Still, butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she began to chew on a newly painted nail. Even from her place in the adjacent parking lot she could already see the venue with a line forming. There were so many people there, way more than she had been expecting. It was an art exhibit, but a concert!

Perplexed, Bloom tilted her head as a few more people joined the line by the doors and the buildings signs flickered on. Just when was the last time she was around so many people? Two Black Friday's ago at the art store, when she went to her favorite author's signing a little over a year ago or when her mom had her tag along at the mall to pick up her grandmother's birthday present. Bloom couldn't recall, it all seemed faint, fuzzy and in the present overwhelming.

Vanessa placed a calm hand on top of her daughter's raised hand. "It's going to be alright, Bloom." The older woman gestured towards the building. "One of my regulars, a young college boy with such unrequited love, said that the building next door is a popular nightclub everyone on campus goes to. So my guess is some of the people in line aren't even going to be where we are going. We might only end up hearing the music they are playing."

Bloom nodded, sure enough it seemed just the case as she spotted a figure appear from a door next to the gallery come out and usher people inside. Just like that the line decreased instantaneously. The tightening sensation that had filled Bloom's chest slowly deflated as her face softened. A playful smirk lining her face she reached down and removed her seat belt, "Do you always have to be right?"

Vanessa laughed as she opened her door, "I'm a mom. It's in the guidebook."

Rolling her eyes some, Bloom began to climb out of the car only to be greeted by the cold evening air. Drawing a deep breath, Bloom looked onward. Perhaps this wasn't the worst idea.

"Oh Vanessa and Bloom, isn't this a lovely surprise!"

Eldora.

So much for that notion.

* * *

Despite having an automatic response of surprise, Bloom found the feeling fleeting as she eyed a gleeful Eldora chatter with her mother over a flower arrangement in the gallery's entry. Apparently their older relative shared her mother's love, or rather, obsession with all things botany. Complete with corny cringe worthy jokes that left Bloom feeling deadpanned.

There was no denying the two had to have some relation of the sort. At least the red-head could take heart in the fact that gene seemed to skip over her. She only prayed it would do the same to her potential future children.

Even though Bloom was getting more anxious to see the actual art, she did take heart in seeing her mother's warm and happy expression.

That is until she felt something push into her back, causing her to jolt forward and nearly lose her balance. Flustered, Bloom only managed to ramble incoherently. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that. Here, let me help you up."

As Bloom brushed her bangs out of her eyes, a hand came into view. Laughing nervously, Bloom reached out for it. Muttering what resembled a thank-you, the teen looked up and flushed as her eyes met with the strangers. "I'm Rusty, we should know each other, what's your name?"

* * *

"Why haven't I seen you around school then? 'Cause I would totally notice you."

Bloom chucked as she shrugged, an awkward expression came across her face as she came to realize yet again how woefully inaccurate stories portrayals of 'meet cute' where. "Um, ya know…"

So far nothing was going quite as she had expected. Sure it was kind of nice to have a guy, who wasn't at the physical therapy office seeing her at her worst, pay some attention to her. But this guy seemed to never stop talking about himself and his motorcycle. Yet Bloom wasn't protesting much as she smiled and enjoyed the view.

It was only at that point in their twenty minute in their seemingly one sided conversation did Rusty give Bloom a chance to speak. But suddenly Bloom wished he wouldn't shut up.

"...just spend a lot of time in the library, that's all." Before the words even came out Bloom was already ready to kick herself. Could she be any lamer?

Rusty blinked,as he leaned closer. "So you're one of those smart types? Hmm, maybe you and I can get together sometime and study chemistry."

"Um, um...I actually…"

"What the little freak her means to say is she's clueless."

Bloom's eyes went wide, a chill ran up her spin. She knew that voice, and that voice was enough to leave her body feeling paralized. "M-Mi-Mitz."

Mitiz laughed as she walked closer towards Bloom and Rusty, her heels clacking against the wood floors. "Nice to see you again, Bloom-kins. It's been a while, hasn't it? Did you have a nice fall?"

Fall.

The bell sounding, papers flying and suddenly Bloom found herself tumbling down the back stairway until she made contact with the cool cement.

Sweat trickled down the back of her neck, coloring draining from her face and her heart beating wildly. Bloom's nails dug into the handle of her cane, with her gaze averted down she replied in a small voice. "Leave me alone."

* * *

Manors discarded Bloom raced as fast as she could away from a joyful Mitiz. With Mitiz's laugh and her own heartbeat ringing in her ears Bloom did what she could to stop the tears from running down her face. Disarrayed, Bloom maneuvered through the crowd as she tried to locate her mother or even Eldora. The only thing on her mind was getting as far away from here as possible. Back to the safety of her room and the outside world only acting as a backdrop for her windows.

Pang. Pang.

Bloom's chest tightened as she found herself in the middle of a sea of people, their faces obscured and unreadable. With her free hand, Bloom gripped at her chest. "Mom, where are you?" Her voice took the tone of a frightened child as she eyed the room.

The weight of the room slowly drew Bloom's breathing to gasps of air. Her arms shook as vision grew blurry.

"Yes, actually I'm here with my daughter this evening. She's around here somewhere." That voice, it was Vanessa. Hearing her mother's voice was enough for Bloom to force herself to focus and try and pull herself together some.

Sure enough near the balcony was Vanessa, with a small drink glass in hand as she spoke to two men dressed in suits. As Vanessa turned to gesture towards something, she caught a glance of her daughter. Her smile faded as she saw the expression on her daughter's face. "Bloom, sweetie."

Now aware of her mother's company, Bloom did what she could to manage a prestable smile as she made her way towards her mother's side. "Are you alright, dear?" Vanessa asked as her brows creased with concern.

Bloom simply nodded her head sheepishly. "Sorry, I must be interrupting something."

"Nothing to worry about," a man with graying hair began as he extended his hand towards Bloom. "Nice to meet you, Bloom. Your mother has mentioned you quite a bit. I'm Mr. Brown and this here is my partner Mr. Bonner."

"Nice to meet you, I'm sure my mother can come up with some great arrangement for you. She's a genius."

Brown and Bonner exchanged confused glances for a moment, "Yes. Indeed she is. Now Vanessa we can get that paperwork over to you, say Tuesday? Give you a couple days to look over them, dot the 'i's type thing and we can get this closed the following week."

Bloom was confused, wanting clarification she opened her mouth to speak. But found herself cut off by Bonner.

"I bet you're excited, Bloom."

"Why is that?"

"North Carolina is peaceful, and getting to see your grandmother all the time will be great! And some great colleges on that cost too."

Bloom's eyes grew wide, "WHAT?"

Vanessa rubbed her forehead, "That will be fine, now if you gentlemen wouldn't mind I need to have word alone with my daughter."

* * *

Vanessa led a shell shocked Bloom out onto the empty balcony overlooking the beach. "Bloom, dear let me-"

"North Carolina. Grandmother." Bloom's voice boomed as she felt her body grow warm and rage overcome her. "What's going on? Paperwork?"

Vanessa lowered herself in a chair, and gestured for Bloom to do the same. Unsuspectingly, Bloom continued to stand with her free hand on her hip. "I was planning on talking with you tonight, actually. To be honest, I wasn't even sure any of this would happen until this morning."

Vanessa sighed, "I don't think I have to tell you how hard things have been, Bloom. Af-After the accident, I don't know. Everything started to fall apart. I was sure that once you started doing better things would go back to some form of normal. But it hasn't."

Tears feel down Vanessa's cheek. "Ever since that new chain opened up downtown business took a hit, and the past six-ish months we have barely been breaking even. I let go of all my staff and there is no recovery in sight. And our taxes are going up again.."

"What are you saying? It's because of money?"

Vanessa wrangled her hands, "You keep yourself locked away in your room now. Only going out if you need to or by some miracle like tonight when I twist your arm. It's no way to live life, Bloom. I don't care if all you ever want to do is online schooling, it's fine. But you need to live. Be around people, do things, get excited again."

"So with all that, I had been thinking maybe we need to leave Gardina. Start somewhere new…"

Warm tears ran down Bloom's face as she came to grasp with her mother's words. Leave Gardina. The words sting. Her hand made itself into a fist. Adrenaline pushed through her veins. "What about my memories! Our memories. Dad's memories! Are we supposed to act like none of this ever happened? Like dad never was?"

Vanessa jumped up and called after her. But Bloom didn't see or hear her, the only thing that drew her focus was the feeling of something burning deep within her. The cuts of words from that night. Mitiz's twisted nature, her mother's secret plan. With each passing second it grew more intense, warmer and brighter. Suddenly Bloom felt her body grow warm as something overcame her.

But what came next came at the biggest surprise of the night as the path behind Bloom lined with fire and the sound of screams filled the air.

The smell of smoke hit Bloom's noise broke the red-head from her trace. As Bloom regained touch with reality, her eyes locked with a looming fire before her.

"Bloom!" Eldora came running up to her side.

"Eldora, we-we have to get out of here. It's a fi-"

"I know dear, but you need to calm down or everything will get worse."

Bloom's jaw dropped as she started to make her way past Eldora only to find the older woman grabbing her forearm. "Listen, Bloom you aren't like other girls, you're special. The fire can't hurt you, don't let something you can control go and control you."

"Control? What are you talking about, we need to get the firefighters here. Mom-" Bloom's heart sank. Vanessa was behind her...did that mean she was in those flames? A hand fell to Bloom's mouth, she was sure she was going to be sick. Mad or not, that was her only family and there was no way she was losing her mother too.

Seeming to read Bloom's mind, Eldora locked eyes with Bloom. "If you truly want to stop this fire and save your mother you need to listen to me and do as I say. Bloom, close your eyes, open your heart… let that guide you."

* * *

_Authoress' Notes: Rusty is a character that previously appeared in older issues of the series comics. As this is a AU drawing from all sources of content there will other characters, and elements in play from the comics and spin-off series! _

_On a slight side bar. Since it's been rumored that the actual live-action series is supposedly going to have some details coming soon. I just wanted to remind everyone that this story isn't purely based on that. Truth of the matter I have no intentions of actually watching said series. This is just my run of a more young adult novel vibe story in the Winx universe. Only key points of interest and some notable character dynamics from the leaked audition videos and scripts am I playing off. Such as the events at the end of this chapter! Things are going to heat up, so Bloom is in for one hell of a ride now. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bloom's head was spinning as she opened her eyes, a ray of blinding light before her caused her to blink rapidly. "Oh good, you're awake." Bloom started to raise her head to be met with Eldora's small smile. As the older woman offered a hand, Bloom arched a brow. Her gaze slowly drifting from side to side as she rested in the sand with stars twinkling above.

"Where am I? What happened," the teen began, her voice horse as she felt her body ache. Instinctively she flexed her right hand out, trying to reach for her cane. But as she moved her fingers through the sand her eyes widened and her heart sank. "My cane! Where's-" Bloom mind flashed to the fire. Her body froze before she lunged to the side and threw up.

"Easy, dear." Eldora soothed as he pulled Bloom's hair back. Slowly rubbing Bloom's shoulder, Eldora sighed. She shook her head, this was far from ideal, but nevertheless it seemed all the same at this point. Her eyes darted up to the scene the two had fled, lips pursed, she knit her brows Unsure of where to proceed, or where Bloom might try and direct the conversation.

Bloom gasped for air as she tried to straighten herself, with one hand she began to dry the tears in her eyes. "The fire- how did that?"

Eldora shot a sympathetic look. "This isn't- isn't how it was supposed to go." The older woman's gaze averted Bloom's deep glare. Knowing Bloom was ready to spat off question after question, Eldora raised her hand. "I was going to tell you earlier, when I came to your reality, I really should have. But you seemed so-so, disconnected. I wanted to see you smile, so you could remember this with joy."

Bloom's face fell blank, "Joy. Joy? What the hell?" She waved her hands, "There was a fire- forget this, I need to go and find my mom." Bloom jerked away from Eldora and slowly started to rise from the ground, but without her cane the task was too trying as pain shot through her leg and knocked her back from where she was. Annoyed, Bloom blew her bangs back. Hands balled into fits in the sand.

"She'll be okay, Bloom. I promise." Eldora pulled Bloom in for a hug, "What happened tonight was my fault. If I could go back in time I would have come sooner if I knew."

Bloom's eyes grew wet. "How is the fire your fault?"

Eldora pulled back, drying her own tears. "Because I was procrastinating." She took Bloom's hands in hers and gave a squeeze. "Bloom, you're special-"

Bloom snorted pulling away, "Special education, maybe. Brainy girl with a bad leg, college admission committees will love me." Bloom's voice grew small. "Maybe Mitiz was right, I am a total freak."

"Mitiz?"

Bloom bit her lip as she pulled her knee to her chest and cupped her head on it. "She was a girl from my old school- some stuff happened before, and she just kind of showed up here tonight. Said some stuff and old memories came back."

"Hm, so she upset you? Weren't you with your mother before 'that' happened?" Bloom faintly nodded, slowly summarizing the conversation between her and her mom. As she spoke, the teen had to admit that it was nice being able to actually talk about things rather than endlessly replay them in her mind. "Seems like you were quite emotional back there."

"Yeah- but why do you say it like that?"

Eldora paused, "Do you remember anything after leaving Vanessa?"

Bloom trembled, "The flames. Seeing the first before me. After that all I can recall is calling for my mom and then waking up here. Why do you ask?"

"Bloom you're special-"

"No this again," Bloom groaned, "What does being 'special' have to do with anything? If I was 'special' somehow then maybe, just maybe life would stop falling apart at the seams."

"No life is easy, Bloom. What you have faced is nothing to scoff at, and more than you should ever have to endure. And at such a young age too. But being special- well, perhaps that can give you the clarity you need. Did you ever think that perhaps there was a reason you stood out and apart from others? And I don't mean because you're smart."

"The only things I'm good at are school and art, there is nothing that massively impressive about being able to read fast or sketch. Thousands of people do that in a single moment across the globe. How does that set me apart when I'm just like probably another half a dozen teens in this city alone?"

Eldora's eyes narrowed. "You are so much more than you can see, Bloom." Bloom rolled her eyes and folded her arms against her chest. Eldora closed her eyes for a moment, yet again things were far off from what she had hoped. And given the pace the two were going with the conversation it would be unlikely for her to explain to Bloom the truth before sunrise.

Perhaps she needed to metaphorically rip off the band-aid. Drawing a breath, Eldora placed her hands on Bloom's shoulders and met the red-head's eyes. "You are special, Bloom. You're a faerie. You have magic."

Eldora held her breath as she waited for Bloom's response, and found herself completely shocked as she saw the girl before her stare blankly before she fell into a fit of laughter. Laughing so hard in fact that Bloom seemed to be gasping for air as she kept slapping her hand into the sand.

After a few moments, Bloom managed to collect herself enough to proper somewhat cohesive sentences. "A faerie! Ha."

The laughter continued until Bloom's eyes met with Eldora's stern gaze. With that Bloom's laughter halted and Eldora's face harden. "You are a faerie, Bloom. One with powers just awakening and emotions running wild. You can do great things with the gift you have been given-"

"You're actually serious? Me, a faerie? Where does any of this come from?" Bloom shocked her head, once more looking around her. "And where's the cane? It wasn't completely covered by insurance."

"You cane was probably somewhere back on that deck." Eldora's exposed arms began to shiver as a breeze swept past the two. Standing, she once more extended her hand towards Bloom. "It's getting cold, let's go to your mother. I'll explain more later, dear. But for now can you manage my car if you lean your weight on me?"

* * *

A storm of emotions twirled inside Bloom as they pulled past the lighted sign of Saint Maria's Hospital. It was all Bloom could do to manage to get herself inside and get the information from the nurse for her mother's location.

But the hollow feeling didn't fade as she waited in a cold, hard chair in the waiting room. Biting her nails once more, Bloom glanced around the off-white walls to the various screens with different programs. It wasn't that there was much to really take in, bar the large array of items in the vending machines. Yet this was seemingly the only room in the entire building Bloom was convinced she has not- consciously- occupied.

And it felt so wrong.

With nothing else to do, Bloom just watched the small hands on the clock's face. Mentally her mind flooded to her mother. Was she okay? What happened? Million other questions of the like consumed her. All of which was cut short as another came to mind; was this how Vanessa had felt when their roles were reversed? The thought left a lump in Bloom's throat.

"Bloom!" A perky voice explained, as a bubbly blonde nurse explained as she came over. Jessica, one that Bloom had gotten to know well over the past year. "When I saw Peters I didn't expect to see you. Wanna come on back with me, hon?"

Without much of a reply, Bloom nodded. That is until she felt the familiar face tap her on the shoulder. "Who's this? Family? We really can't have anyone not related back here...policy."

"Oh, yeah right." Bloom raked a hand though her mane as she gestured towards Eldora. "She's a relative, a cousin who's visiting, Eldora Alexandria." One cue Eldora smiled and offered pleasantries.

Jessica smiled, "Nice to meet you. But now Bloom, where is your walker?"

Bloom felt a little sheepish as she watched the nurse arc a brow at her. "I graduated to the cane, but there was that f-fir- accident tonight and I lost it in that mess."

Jessica offered an arm and motioned for Bloom to take it. "You could have said something sooner, Missy. We'll get you back and I'll grab you a new one. As glad as I am to see your progress, something tells me your orthopedic wouldn't be pleased about now. Come on along, now."

Bloom took her old friend's arm and with Eldora in tow the three made their way back into the ICU unit. Rigged with anxiety, Bloom didn't dare try to look up from the floor that is until she found herself coming to a stop and the sound of a door sliding open and her mother's voice.

"Bloom! Thank god!"

Bloom's head jolted up, color draining from her face as she found her knees buckled as seen the current state of her mother. Though she saw both Jessica and Eldora drop to her side, Bloom's eyes remained transfixed on her mother. Resting in the bed was Vanessa, the older woman was seemingly covered from head to toe in bandages with only small sections of her forearms, hand and face free of the snow white medical layer.

The sight sent chills down Bloom's spine as her tears and shaking transformed into full hysterics.

How could she be as special as Eldora stated when she had one dead parent and other in this state?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A light, flowy melody filled the air as her fingers danced across the harp's strings. Accompanied by a clear voice, an enchanting melody formed.

"Musa!" A sharp voice cracked the illusion and sent the girl back to reality. The girl, Musa's eyes flew open as she nearly dropped her instrument in alarm. "Why are you wasting your time playing?"

The teen puffed a breath of air, sending long loose stands of her hair flying. It might have been a question, but she wasn't in any humor to answer. Instead, she rolled her eyes as she carefully tucked the instrument to her side and stood. "Inspired by nature, I guess." She gestured towards the flowering trees that fenced her from the world outside her bedroom.

Approving the answer or not, Musa felt Ho-Boe's gaze dash over her until he stook his head. "There is something we need to speak about, Musa."

Musa bit her lip as she saw the unreadable expression on her father's face. She blinked, "Oh-kay…" her voice a little sing-song only earned her a dark glare.

Ho-boe rubbed his temples, "Please get a bag together. A few days of- nice, respectable clothing. No jeans, or oversized anything. And whatever else you might need, we leave this evening." With nothing more in the way of an explanation, Ho-Boe merely turned and left. Leaving Musa puzzled.

* * *

From the moment the two left their humble apartment on their bikes to the train station, and during most of their travel Musa remained silent. No answers given, nor questions voiced.

Being seated across from each other in the fast moving train only ramped up the unseen tension. Only offering casual glances up at her father from her textbook. Or, rather her book on music composition that was hidden under her textbook. Musa pursed her lips, her eyes drifting to the now dark passing scenery.

It was getting late, and they had been on the train for hours already. Just where were they going in such a hurry? Musa's musing began trying on her patients.

That is until she saw her father pull out a thick envelope from his bag and side it across the small shared table before her. Pulling a pen from his jacket pocket, he extended his hand out to her. "I would like you to take this opportunity to start filling this out. We can submit it upon our arrival."

Skeptical, Musa arched a brow as she carefully tucked her books into her bag. Her eyes drifting to the lettering and crest on the fount of the paper. In the center was a crest she had seen more often than not as of late, the crest for Alfea College. "Alfea. An application for Alfea College in Magix?"

Ho-Boe nodded, gesturing for his daughter to divulge in the contents before her. "I assume your school and teachers have already talked about Alfea. Their application window started today for the new school year. The sooner this is submitted the better."

"Um…" Musa rubbed the back of her neck. "Isn't it just that-"

"That what?"

Lowering her voice, Musa leaned forward carefully checking for anyone who might overhear. "It's it really, _really elite_? Like, only royalty and the especially gifted go there? It's so expensive, and I'm not sure my grades are _that_ great for a scholarship. They have such high expectations…"

"Tisk-tisk," Ho-Boe waved a dismissive hand at his daughter's concerns. "In order to make a better life for yourself and take advantage of the gift you have been given you need to study at a good college. You are a faerie, Musa. You need to learn to use your powers."

Musa slid down in her seat as she took her father's pen and nodded softly.

* * *

It was early day break when the train pulled into the station in Marigold, the capital city of Lynphea. Upon waking with a jolt from the overhead speaker's announcement of arrival, Musa found herself in a weird daze as she along with her father were overcome with the lush green city that sat before them.

Clutching the strap of her bag, Musa slowly trailed behind her father as she took in the sights and sounds of the busy station. That is until her eyes fell upon a figure standing by the entrance gates holding a sign with her name on it. Her full complete name at that. Clearly no mere coincidence.

"Um, father…" Musa tugged on her father's sleeve and pointed in the direction of said stranger. "Why is there someone with a sign...with my name on it?"

A smile lined her father's face as he started in that direction. "It's for us, come now Musa."

For a moment Musa lingered back, her eyes narrowed as she began to question the sudden trip in a new light.

* * *

Humming the chorus under her breath, the girl brushed back her long bangs from her face. Her nose wrinkled some at the table before her, a small sea of various greenery. Biting her lip, she took a step back to survey the inventory before her and compel her options.

"He wasn't that specific, more like cryptic, honestly." She began as she drummed her fingers on the surface. Her voice now lower, she remarked. "Just something breathtaking, like you always make, Flora. I'm sure it will be grand."

The girl, Flora found herself sighing as she mentally picture the same patron who had made said request. Even though she had to study for the looming entrance exams, she found herself unable to deny such a simple and kind request.

But in the present, the commission seemed less innocent and more daunting thanks to some rumors that had been running amok. Nevertheless, a promise was a promise, and Flora was never one to reject a chance to make an arrangement.

"Innocent," the single world lingered in her mind. It felt light and airy, like a spring morning on the tip on her tongue. Flora nodded her head, "Then that's it."


End file.
